This is life, huh?
by GhostWalker561
Summary: Its bout Spence and Ash bein in Sunny Florida instead of LA. Spence is a yr. younger than Ash, and Spence and Ash don't instantly become friends. It is my 1st story tel me wat u think, and b honest, if I suck plz tel me now. This is rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

-1I woke up one morning and everything changed. Before today I was living in Ohio, minding my own business, hanging out with my friends planning what to do during the summer. Next thing I know my mom gets a job offer she just couldn't refuse. I was glad that she finally got a great job, that she could help more people, and make a lot more money, but when she said we had to move all the way to Wellington, Florida. You can imagine how fast my happiness had demised. So, here I am in a new state with a new school where I don't know anyone at all. My name is Spencer Carlin and my life has gone straight to hell.

_Beep! Beep! _ I wake up to the most annoying sound in the world. I grab my phone and take off my alarm. God, who goes to school at 6:50, really why did they have to make us go to school so god damn early. I get up to do what I always do, take a shower, brush my teeth, and find something to wear. I decide I just put a nice t-shirt with some new jeans.

"Spencer, hurry up or you will be late for your first day of high school!" My mom screams like if I can't hear her outside the door. I get my bag and grab an apple on my way out. My brother and I get into the car and drive to our new school.

Wellington High School, I bet it didn't take them long to come up with that. The school is more wide than tall. I somehow found my way to my classes with no problem which is surprising because I've never been here. My first class was French, which seemed pretty cool, the teach wasn't so bad. Photography was pretty boring, but hey I wanted to learn how to take better pictures, right? Human geography, totally sucked why did I take this AP class, the teach already gave me homework on the first day, asshole. Biology was ok, the teach was hilarious. Geometry was alright, haven't really decided on the teach. H.O.P.E (P.E. pretty much) was boring all we did was sit around. English was pretty good, the teach was crazy but in a good way you know.

I had been going to Wellington a few weeks, take a day or two. Anyways, I still hadn't made friends on account that I am way too shy to talk to someone. I thought I knew everything that I needed to know about my self. But that all changed when I met her. I was sitting in on the bleachers inside the gym in my H.O.P.E class when she sat two maybe three steps away from me with a group of her friends. Only one word came to mind when I say her, cool. I don't know why, but it was the first word I thought of. She wasn't one of those popular girls. She had a black messenger bag with the Pirates of the Caribbean logo in purple. I don't thing she was gothic, but I do know was that she was the most beautiful thing I had ever had the pleasure of seeing. I knew from that day on that I was gay, that she had taken my heart just by taking that seat. Every other day I would see her in that same spot. Every once in a while I would look at her, I had nothing to do while I sat there so I would listen to her talk to her friends. Her voice was incredible, I don't think I could ever tire of listening to her speak. Every so often she would catch me looking, but I would just look around and pretend that it was just a coincidence that I was looking at her. I would look around the room to make her think so. I would hope she would never find out the truth because I don't know what I would do if she was ever to find out.

I was astonished when I found that her second period was art, which was right next to my photography class. Even more so, when I found that her third period was only two portables away from my class. We have the same H.O.P.E class also. I finally started to make some friends after a while. My friend, Kyla Davies, is a genius, she get "A's" on everything, I'm serious and is extremely modest, which is why she is my best friend. Made a friend in Photography named Chelsea Lewis, she was really cool. Then some people I talk to in H.O.P.E. they'll all crazy as hell, but that is way I hang out with them so much.

Finally, we started to actually do something in our PE class, I feel on my ass trying to outrun a girl, it was humiliating to say the least, people talked about it even with me in the room with them. So, say I was embarrassed would be an understatement. While my class went to the portables to do some work, that's were I finally knew her name, Ashley. Ashley Davies. I think it suits her perfectly, it just rolls off your tongue don't you think. I finally knew the name of the girl, who had captivated me and stolen my heart in less than a second. I didn't even think about Ashley and Kyla having the same last name, I was just so ecstatic to finally know her name.

A couple of days had passed and my class was playing kickball in our PE class. I got out because the caught my ball. I was standing against a pole watching the rest of the class play when _she_ came to stand next to me. _Hey, you kick yet_, she asked like we had known each other forever. I had never spoken to her directly. Only once when she thought that she had spit on me, which she hadn't, while she was spitting on her friend. She had apologized to me and hit her friend, I just told her it was ok, too shocked to even come up with anything else to say. Anyways, I couldn't believe she was talking to _me_, me of all people. On the outside I was calm, but on the inside I was screaming. _Yeah_, was my only response back. _How was it?_ She asked me. I just laughed and calmly responded, _not good._ We shared a laugh and then she left as if she had never been there in the first place. I wish I could have said more, or done something to make her stay. So, here I was in love with the one person I probably would never have.

I know that I shouldn't but _her_ locker is right on the end of the room, you always pass it on your way out of the locker room. I can't help, but look at her when body on my way out while she is changing. She is just so beautiful, her body is magnificent, she is a goddess, no doubt about it. God, she is just so perfect. She is incredible, I am just so in love with her, it scares me how fast I have fallen for this girl. She has only spoken to me once, and I am already completely captivated with her. Everything is perfect about her from her eyes to her lips to her arms to her legs. I even love how she walks and how I can read almost all the expressions on her face. I can never find anything wrong with her. Even when she is angry, all I can think is that she is even hotter when she gets angry.

We were in the portables yet again, just working on some worksheets. Well, I was working, but _she _was talking to her friends, two seats ahead and one seat to the left of me. That is when I heard something I wish I had never heard. That is when the words boyfriend flew out of her mouth. Meaning not gay, I never expected her to be gay, but I was still hoping that she would prove me wrong. I continued to work as if I hadn't heard a word she had spoken. The one word that made sure she would never be mine. Outside, I seemed the same like nothing had changed, but inside, I felt nothing , nothing at all while I was in that class. Yet again, if you have missed my introduction, my name is Spencer Carlin, and my life has gone straight to hell yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Yet another day at this damn school. I've been here for about 2 months, and I can't wait for it to end. All this school wants is money, god this sucks. Well, enough about school, back to more important issues, Ashley. Everyday, I've been looking everywhere to find out who her boyfriend was. And no I am not a stalker! I figured my best bet was my P.E class. There were about four guys that could be here boyfriend. I watched here with her friends and started to freak out when I figured only one guy hangs out more with her than the others. It was this red-headed guy, kind of big with some freckles, they always leave school together. I must admit at first I thought it was her boyfriend, but then I thought they kind of look the same so I keep wondering if it was just her brother. I wasn't sure, I keep watching them trying to find out who he was. I finally got my answer a week later when we had a pep rally instead of P.E. I see a curly-black haired guy walk up to her and give her a more than friendly hug. I tried to deny it, but then I saw him put his head on her lap, and give him a kiss on the cheek, I'm guessing because there were a lot of teachers around them. I found out from my friend, Kyla that _his_ name is Aiden Dennison, the school's artists. A month later we were all going to a presentation in P.E, she looked perfectly fine, but I turn from my seat and find her crying in the back of the room, while her friend, Madison comforts her. I get _so_ frustrated when I see this, I wish I could be there to comfort her, to know who is the asshole that I have to beat the crap of for making her cry. No one and I mean _no one_ makes the person I _in love with _cry. When I saw her cry, I think I died a little inside. The pure look of pain and sadness in those beautiful, expressive eyes was too much for me that after a couple of seconds I just had to turn away, it made me sick to my stomach to see her like that, it was like someone had just killed the very life within her. I would give anything and everything I owned just to wiped that look off her face, or to be able to make her smile again, to comfort her from the pain that she was feeling at that very moment. Whenever I saw her, she was always confident, always strong, and never allowed emotion to show on her face except for her eyes, but in that moment I think everyone could see her pain. I always thought her to be invulnerable, but in that moment I saw how vulnerable she really was. A couple of days later, yet again, I find new information, we are in the portables and I her hear talk to the red-head, telling him that this _Aiden_ guy had cheated on _her_. I mean who could ever do such a thing especially to _her _of all people. Even though I know she must be feeling horrible I can't help but feel that maybe, just maybe I have a chance with her now. I walk to Human Geography knowing she will have to walk by me to get to class, but the site I witness makes me wish I would have never been there, would have never come to class at all. I see Ashley talking to _him_, the bastard that dared to cheat on her, otherwise known as _Aiden_. She looks so happy to see him, maybe I heard her wrong, or maybe she just can't let go. I wonder which one because I don't know how much heartbreak I can endure from her, I could take it from anybody, but her. Then before she leaves, before I can stop myself from seeing it, she gives him a hug, but the question is _Was it a goodbye hug or a hug that only meant the beginning of the torture my heart would endure. _


	3. Chapter 3

-1I got my answer a couple days later when I saw Ash and him walking together after art, talking, smiling, even laughing as if nothing had happened. I guess that is my answer. I guess I'll have to see what happens, go with the flow as they say. Maybe I'll get what I want if I wait long enough. Ok, just because I am in love with Ashley doesn't mean I am blind to all the other great looking girls in my school. There is this hot looking, Latino girl in my English class named Carmen. She is one hell of a looker, not as great as Ash, but hey I have to talk to someone and since I'm not getting anywhere with Ash I might as well find someone tell Ash can decides if she wants to be with that dude, Aiden. Anyway, back to Carmen, she has this total bad ass attitude that is similar to Ash , which makes her even hotter than before. She wears these short shirts that show off her belly button which is flat, tan, and nicely smooth. The thing is that she really isn't a bad ass as some my think, her uncle is a cop, no one says curses in her house, and she never gets into trouble. She also has one of the softest voice I have ever heard as if she is afraid to talk to loudly, her voice seems that of an angel, so innocent and sweet, and she is always polite which total contrast with her bad ass look that she wears. There is something about her, I spend time just looking at her, and there are times where she looks back at me, and we have staring contest that I have to break so I can listen to whatever my teach is telling me. This goes on every English class, which is every other day. So, maybe I'll hang with Carmen till Ash is free.

Geometry, god I hate it! There is this one guy that will not leave me alone when I am trying to listen to the teach. He is a little big, wears a jersey everyday even though he isn't on a team, Latino with black hair, named Kelso. Sure, ever now and then I like to talk but not throughout the class period. He writes like the weirdest notes in the world. Like for instance, I talked to him during the class period, and the next day he sends me this note during geometry:

"Hey, wat up?" Kelso writes

"Nothin much," I respond.

"So, wat is this thing?"

"What thing?"

"This, a note"

"U kno wat, its over"

" Wat ever began?"

Then he just looked at me like I'm supposed to know what he is talking about. A week after this he did something unexpected. As per usual Kelso keeps bugging me and trying to write on my papers and book. He finally gets his hands on my cube, and decides to put it somewhere no girl wants to touch. Anyways, I am _so_ not going to touch that again. Finally I quickly put it in my bag, only to have him take my planner. He is like a little kid always taking stuff that isn't his except he isn't cute when he does it, he is out right annoying. The completely unexpected thing is that as I try to get my planner back by pinching him, which seems to cause him some pain, I see him writing his number. I have no idea why, it isn't like I'm going to need it. Anyways, it was one of those unusual days. Then like a couple of days ago, he keeps bugging me. I'm too shy to say anything, and he either doesn't care or doesn't notice when I try not to talk to him. So incident goes like this:

"Here! Happy 3rd day of Hanukkah," Kelso says and gives me one of those heresy chocolate kisses from a bag in his book bag. I'm too shocked to say anything to him, so I just take it and put it in my book bag. He then gives some to others around us. So, he then he starts really bugging me, so I pinch him, and he winces like always. He then trying to pinch and flick me with his finger, but I don't feel it, it barely touches my skin. Then he pinches me so hard that he get skin, but I don't feel it. "Ew, I've got on me."

"That's what you get," I said.

"You like my skin on you don't you." While he is saying this the room was mysteriously quiet. The row closest to ours heard, and they knew Kelso is an idiot, so they just told him to shut up.

"Ew! No!" It was just so disgusting and weird. He was starting to creep me out.


	4. Chapter 4

-1_Ashley._ God, just her name makes my heart beat faster. It's now been 4 months, and I still don't have Ashley with me. I would do anything to be with her. Ever since I first found out her 3rd period was next to mine I would always wait for her. The thing is though that she would either already be there talking to Madison or this other blonde chick named Shelly, or she would be coming as soon as I turned around. That's changed now. I go to my 3rd period class the same way, it never changes. I would go through the door next to my biology class. Now, when I saw Ashley, she would go though the main doors in the locker hallway area, but now she has changed her routine. Now, everything I go through the doors ahead of my bio class, she is standing with some friends either right next to the door, or just outside the door. It's almost like she is waiting for something. _Or someone._ I try not to dwell on it too much, and just figure she wanted to be closer to her class so she isn't late. I swear every time I see her my breath catches in my throat and I just wish I could say something, anything to her, but it like I paralyzed, able to move my body, but not my mouth nor think clearly when I see her face. There are moments when I want to just hold her, and others when I just want to kiss her to death. See I think that I'm one of those people that if I don't see someone for a while, my feelings start to fade away, but when I see them again they come back with a vengeance. That's what happens when I don't see her, which is mostly on the weekends because no matter what I always see her wherever I go at school, it almost as if she knows exactly where I am at any given point and time except for lunch since we have different ones. She has A lunch while I have B lunch. I love Ashley, I really do, but not being able to tell her or be with her is killing me, so lunch is my escape. There are times when I think she may feel the same about me like I'll catch her looking at me, or she will stand somewhere near me. Like last week in P.E. My friend, Kayla and I were playing some basketball. Yeah, basketball, my brother and I play all the time. I was going to tryout, but I was new and couldn't find the forms until last minute. So I stick to playing it during P.E. and at home. I play pretty good, I have my good and my bad days, but when I have my good days you better watch out. Ky is pretty good, but not really basketball material as she says she just plays for fun. Anyways, Ky and I are playing around just shooting shots. When I see Ashley, or as her friends like to call her Ashy, which I don't understand at all. She was walking with the red-head, I think his name is Sean, and she walks all the way to where Ky and I are shooting hoops. I thought maybe she was finally going to talk to me, but she just continued walking around the courtyard. As she was passing us I say her turn around and look at me. This continued, she would walk a couple of steps and then look in my direction. I would just stare right back at her watching as she made her way along the courtyard. I made sure nobody saw me, not even Key knew I was gay, my family weren't very understanding when it came to gay people. I should know my parents don't exactly talk about gay people except to laugh or joke at them. My sister gets disgusted when she sees two girls kiss. My brother, Glen is probably the worst. Another of my friends, Tiffany, is gay, I know because she told me and some of her friends. I also saw her holding her girlfriends hand during school, I thought it was cute, she is an awesome basketball player, she's on the JV team. (She's a freshman also) . Anyways, I was walking out of school with my brother and Tiff was there with her girl, and she waves at me then goes with her girl. They weren't doing anything, but my brother walks with me an says "You know she's gay right?" The I told him, "Yeah, so" Like if that should matter. He just looks at me and turns to walk again. Then we're playing basketball outside and he brings up Tiff again and says, " Why are you hanging out with her, she's gay." To say I wasn't shocked because my brother is the most ignorant person I know. I just said "…and so what if she's gay." He then responds, " We, you're going to be gay, too." Like it was wrong to be gay, to be with someone of the same sex, it made me sick to think that he was my brother. I just smiled sadly and thought, _I'm already gay, didn't need Tiff to make me realize that. _I just continued our game like if nothing had happened. So, I keep my feelings inside until I'm ready to reveal them. She has me completely captivated, I looked at her until she was out of my sight, breathing the air that had been caught in my throat this whole time. I couldn't wait until I could call her mine, and be with her. To tell her I love her, that I need her, and I would do anything for her.

**Ashley's POV**

_Spencer._ It has a nice ring to it don't you think. I remember when I first saw her. I was sitting with some buds of mine, Matthew, Kyle, Clay, and Sean in P.E. I was spitting on Kyle for messing with me. I turn my head, and I am met with the bluest eyes I have ever seen, they remind my of the sky on a clear day. She is so beautiful, her blonde hair looks is like the sun kissed with honey. God, she is beautiful. And those lips, they have cherry flavored lip gloss on them, I know because I can smell it, I love cherries. She smells _so _good, I think it's a mixture of strawberries and vanilla. Vanilla and strawberries are my new favorite smell. Spit comes out of my mouth as I was trying to spit on Kyle. I thought I may have spit on her, and was so embarrassed. I look at her and start to apologize excessively while simultaneously hitting Kyle for making me spit on her. She had this amused look in her eyes as she told me that it was fine, she had the most heavenly voice, I thought that she must have been an angel in another life because she sure did look like one. She spoke so calmly, so softly that I wish I could hear her say more, I don't know why she wasn't so mad. I knew I would have freaked out if some stranger had just spit on me, but she just had a shy smile with a look of amusement in her eyes like it was hilarious to be spit on. I felt I could drown in those eyes of hers, her made me feel something I had never felt before. I was so shocked by these feeling that I turned around trying to find out this strange effect she had on me.

She walks so beautifully, after that day in P.E., I have been watching her, she goes to the library ever morning, she's beautiful and smart I like that. She has Photography, which is right next to my art class during 2nd period, she is two portables down from my class, Spanish, she is in Human Geography, dang she is smart. I'm still taking Algebra I while she has Geometry. You ask how I know this, I saw her carrying a Gem book to 3rd period. We have P.E. together as I know already. God, she did I mention how beautiful she is because if I haven't, then I must say she is a goddess. She breathing becomes uneven whenever I see her, I just want to take her, and make her mine.

I can't believe that Kyla, who is the most quietest and annoying person on the face of the Earth, and yet she is best friends with Spencer, while Spencer and I haven't spoken more than a few words while playing kickball. She seemed more than a little surprised when I asked her if she had kicked, like she didn't think I would talk to her. I would have thought she would have noticed the looks I give her. My parents are the only thing that keeps me from telling Spencer how I feel, they would probably put me in one of those de-gay camps. Plus I don't want to hurt Aiden, he has always been a good friend when I have needed him. So, here I stuck pretending to be in love with Aiden, when all I want to do is tell Spencer how much I love her. Spencer looked so blank when she found out I had a boyfriend, which she heard while I was talking to some friends. I just wanted to scream out and tell her it wasn't true, that I only loved her, and nobody else, but all I could do is keep the fake smile I had on for my friends.

I couldn't believe that he cheated on me. Here I am giving up the person I love because I don't want to hurt his sorry ass. God, I hate that he is did this, but what is worse is that now I still can't be with Spencer. Madison is trying to comfort me, she thinks that I am crying because of Aiden when I'm really crying for Spencer to be with her. I see her look at me, I could always tell what she was thinking by her eyes, and in them I could see just how much she wanted to hold me and comfort me. This was just what Spencer did she helped people when they were hurting, I wish I could have her comfort me, but I know that if I were to be in her arms I would never want to leave them. I would tell her just how much I loved her, and kiss her in front of everyone. So, I just cry my heart out in Madison's arms.

So during the weekend, I decided to tell Aiden the truth, he took it surprisingly well and even told me I should go for it. I was really happy to know that he still had my back, sure he was a little upset that I used him, but its just that manly ego that guys have. We decided to just be friends, and tell everyone that it was for the best. Monday, comes around, I'm talking to Aiden in the hall before the portables. I saw Spencer walk past me to her portables. It's almost time for the bell so I give Aiden a hug goodbye. I turn around to find blue eyes staring at me with so much hurt in them that I wanted to cry out that it wasn't what it looked like, but before I can even tell her, the teacher comes and she rushes to go into her classroom. God, today just completely sucks.

I usually go through the main doors of the locker hallway to get to the portables, but I found Spencer's route and decided to go there so I know I will always see her. She goes through the doors ahead of Kyle's bio room. I don't know how she doesn't notice, I'm always outside those doors waiting for her, I look at her while she walks in front of me. I let myself indulge in her body, she is the sexist thing I have ever seen. I always go to P.E. late because I know if I got there on time I would try to take a peek at that gorgeous body of hers. That would totally give people a hint to my secret.

Spencer just keeps getting better and better. She's smart, sexy, and athletic. I watch her play basketball with _Kyla_, and she has skills like you wouldn't believe. Some days she plays better than others, she can play, no doubt about it. Her basketball skills aren't the only thing I notice about her. I watch as she plays, she looks so hot, it is such a turn on. Sweat just slips down her body, god, just thing about it sends a shiver through me. Her laughter is so incredible, I love hearing her laugh, I could be perfectly content listening to her laugh, or talk. She has me wrapped around her little finger and she doesn't even know it. I watch her as I walk around the courtyard with Sean, or al least that is what tell everyone. If anyone ever sees me watching her, I just tell them about how I can't believe how good she plays. They end up leaving me alone. I barely hear what Sean says as he talks about one thing or another, I just nod my head, smile a couple of times, and keep my eyes locked on her. Ever so often she catches me watching her, but even though she doesn't seem to mind I pretend to be looking everywhere but her, when she is the only thing worth watching in my eyes. Hi, I'm Ashley Davis and I am hopelessly in love with Spencer Carlin.


	5. Cold shower, anyone?

-1

**Spencer's POV**

Here I am, yet again, in P.E., watching the expressions and emotions crossing her face. She is talking to her friends, telling them so kind of story from what I can hear. God, when she smiled, I think I stopped breathing for a second, I couldn't help, but have an answering smile on my own face. Then she laughed and she had me without even knowing it. I looked into her eyes, and I felt like I would get lost in them if I stared into them for too long. My teacher decided that we should go to the weight room, or to play dodge ball, so I can bet you can figure out which one I choose right. That's right weight room. So, here I am using a couple of the weight machines. My arms are starting to hurt so I decide to go on one of those exercise bicycles. Anyways I'm doing my all going about at a rate of 126 miles per hour. I see Shay, who hates me because I took the basketballs she was stealing from other people, which she referred as her "babies". So, she hits me in the back of the head, and says "I hate you the most". I just laugh and say, " I know". She just leaves and I continue trying to get to 130. I turn around and guess who I see standing behind. If you are smart and have been reading this, you have guessed right when you say, _Ashley_, the love of my life. If you didn't guess, now you know. So, I see her standing behind me, smiling and looking straight at me. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, I was just so exhilarated to see her, especially seeing her smile at me. I think that if it wasn't for gravity I might have floated away. That's how she makes me feel like I can fly, nobody can touch me when I am around her. I was interrupted in Ashley land by my good friend Ky, who was too short for the other exercising bike so we switch. By the time I turn back to Ashley land, to see the beautiful, smiling face, she's gone like if she was never there. A few minutes I see that she went through the other door, the one that leads to the door of the girls' locker room, so she would be able to get dressed faster. So, I just continue working out, and continue to play that smile over and over in my head trying to figure out what it meant. **_Did she like me back? Did she just laugh because of Shay? Or did her friends just say a joke while I wasn't looking?_** **_ Was she just laughing at me? _**All these thoughts were swimming in my head, trying to decipher the meaning of that one smile. A little after three in the morning I finally gave up with these thought and decide I need some sleep before I went to school.

A couple of days later, in the class where I always seem to get my Ashley fix. P.E. So, I'm hanging with my usual group of friends, Ky, Amber, Alicia, Tiffany, Katherine, and Louisa. I'm just talking with them when _she_ comes into the locker room. I swear I have Ashley senses because whenever she is near I feel this shiver go through my body almost warning me of her presence. My friend, Amber sees this and asks if I'm alright, I just say I'm chilly, and she just laughs because the room is pretty hot, so she knows I'm lying, but being the crazy yet reliable friend she is, she just lets it go. So, Ashley goes to the coach's room, Mrs. Flem. I decide to go with Ky to her locker because she forgot something, I come out and _she_ is gone. We once again go into the weight room, when I see that she is in the weight room. I noticed two things when I saw her. The first thing I notice is that she is actually staying. I check her out when I notice the other thing, she is wearing her soccer uniform. it's the normal wear, a dark blue t-shirt with white stripes that says Wolverines on the front and the number eight on the back. Then there are those short shorts that don't reach even above the knee. The usual you know, but she manages to make it look like the sexiest thing I have ever seen without even trying. I'm just looking her up and down, I just get so turned on watching her breath, watching her just be her. Let me tell you, go blessed that girl with a chest, and I am forever grateful. She is going to be the death of me, but what a way to go. God, if I wasn't so shy, I would have saddled her right then and there, and kissed those lips that I have been yearning for. I keep this image in my mind for later, so after using every machine about five times, and doing five a piece, we leave for the locker room. So, I am finally home, and I decide to pull that image out of my mind. I start to fantasize about her, thinking up the perfect moment. _**Ashley just all of a sudden comes into my room and starts to make out with me. I don't even care I her back into me, I sit down so her butt is in my pelvis. My hands go to her breasts, I start to rub them through her shirt. She starts moan as I rotate her breasts through my fingers. "Take off your shirt," I spoke seductively. She hurriedly took off her shirt while I made my way to her bra. I quickly got rid off the offending piece of clothing, and continued my ministrations. I started to suck on her neck, making a line of kisses from her collar bone to her earlobe. I take her lobe between my teeth, and she gasps. I decide to lick inside her lobe, and she starts to moan in satisfaction. I go back to her neck, trying to find her pulse point, while simultaneously threading her nipples between my forefinger and thumb. I am alerted to finding her pulse point when I hear her moan loudly in pleasure. I start to move one of my hands downward, caressing her stomach, and her upper thighs completely missing where she wants me to go. "Spence, please," Ashley begs. "Please what," I need to know that she wants this. "Touch me, please," she moans. I am more than happy to oblige. I go through the folds of her skirt, and I'm surprised when I'm met with nothing, but complete wetness. I look up and there she is smiling so seductively, I thought I would come right then, just from the look she was giving me. I groan as I push two fingers through her folds and felt just how wet she really is. She turned her head towards me and we hungrily kiss wanted to feel each while I slowly start to make my way through her folds. She moaned when I finally found her clip. She started to lightly scratch my thighs, and bites my neck softly, to keep from screaming. I gasped at the sensations that I felt go through my body. I was so wet that I could feel it falling down my thigh. "Faster, harder, Spence, please," she moaned. I quickly started to pick up my pace. I felt her walls start to close around my fingers I knew she was close, she was **_**so**_** close. **_"Spence, time for dinner," my mother called from downstairs, successfully ruining my fantasy . I am _so _wet that it is almost painful, so I hurriedly finish myself off and come down for dinner. I'm Spencer and I'm in need of some assistance..


	6. First meeting

-1

Everyone thinks are family is _so_ perfect, but in reality, we have no family. My Catholic mother, Paula, who thinks she can do whatever she wants. My dad, Arthur, left when I was 2 years old, and now I have a step-father, Ben. My mother and him are super religious, which you can see isn't going to go well when I decide to come out. My brother, Glen, who only cares about basketball and girls. My sister, Abby, who already has a kid at the age of 19. I love my nephew, Clay to death. His dad, Sean, died in a car accident. My brother and sister are the spitting image of my mother with the views to match. How unlucky am I, to live in a family where everyone finds homosexuality to be the most vile thing every exist. They find it to be the most repulsive thing that they have ever seen, I don't understand how I could have been in this family. Even before I found out that I was a lesbian, I still couldn't understand why people were so angry and judgmental. I don't see the difference between a man and man being together, or a man and a woman, or even a woman and woman being together, we still love the same as any other person in a relationship. My parents are always going out at night with friends like if they were the teenagers instead of us. We have no family in my opinion, we never eat together or really do anything that involve us being together. We argue all the time, and when we go to other peoples house, or people visit us, they act as if we are the perfect family, like we never argue, and love each other _so_ much. What a bunch of bullshit. Time to put on my mask and continue with life as I know it. I'm Spence and I really need someone to help me.

**Ashley's POV**

I switched out of my art class because I don't want Spencer to get the wrong idea, and think that I am still with Aiden. Everyday, I pray that she will get the courage to talk to me, but then I remember that I'm the one that has to do something if I want to get the ball rolling, so to speak. I see her talking to this blonde girl from her photo class, I think her name is Kelly. Spencer laughs at something she says and I can't help the feeling of jealousy that goes through me, wishing that I could be the one to make her laugh, or put the smile that she is wearing on her face. They separate and I see her coming in my direction, and I know that I have to do something and fast. I pretend that I am looking the other way, and bump into her, causing all our books to crash to the floor, along with her. I hurriedly kneel before her and start picking up her books. " I am _so_ sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," she apologizes. I couldn't believe she was apologizing for something I did to her, didn't I tell you she was perfect. " No, its my fault for not paying attention to where I was heading," I tell her quickly. "Here, let me help you up," I stand to take her hand and pull her up. "Thank you for the lift," she says and I hand her books, which she thanks me for also. "Hey, you're in my gym class, right?" I ask like if I don't watch her. "Yeah, I think so, I've seen you a couple of times," she responds. "Ashley Davis," I say as I stick out my hand. "Spencer Carlin, nice to officially meet you," she says in that beautiful, soft tone of hers. "Well, Spencer, since we are already late for our class and I bumped into you, how about we get out of this place?" I ask hopefully. _Please say yes, please say yes_, I chant in my head. "I would love to," she says. _Score! _"but won't we get into trouble for skipping." I have to think of something quick. "Come on, I want to take you somewhere that will blow your mind, just have your parents sign a note without them knowing, or I'll give you one of mine, please." I say with a pout that I have been using for years to get my way. "Ok, I give, lets go already," she says. _Yes!_ So, we get to the parking lot and I get into my Porsche. Spencer's eyes get so wide I thought they would pop out, seriously. "This is yours," she inquires. You can hear the astonishment in her voice. Yeah, I just got my license about a week ago, and my parents decided to give me a car. "Yeah, I got it a couple of days ago, you like?" I ask. She just nods her head while getting in the car. So, we get out of this prison, and now I have to figure out where to take her. I can't believe I have Spencer Carlin in my car. I decide to take her to my favorite hang out spot, nobody knows about it, its right on the beach. We get to the beach, and I turn to look at Spencer. "The beach, I thought we were going somewhere mind blowing. And I don't have a bathing suit." She responds with a confusing look that makes me just want to kiss it off. "I have an extra bathing suit, and we aren't at the spot yet. I've never taken anyone there" I tell her. She just smiles and gets out of the car. I take her my spot and we sit. "It's beautiful, how did you find this place," she asks with a look of amazement. "I was walking around when I saw it, it was so relaxing, this is the place I go to when I feel lonely or just want to be alone." I say. "And why would you be alone, you have it all," she responds. "No that is what people think, but I have always been alone." I say sadly. "Well, I promise you as long as I'm your friend that you will _never_ be alone," she says. "Don't make promises you can't keep, I've had enough of that" I say, remembering every lie I was told, every promise broken. "I will keep this promise," she says as she hands me a piece of paper, " if you ever feel lonely call me." I unfold the paper to see that her number written on it, I quickly put it in my pocket. "Here, the same goes to you," I take out my cell phone and ask for hers, so I can put in my number, and put hers in mine. I give her back her phone. We start talking, but are interrupted by her phone ringing, _Apologize by One Republic. _Spencer looks at her phone and rolls her eyes. She opens it and says in the coldest phone I have ever heard, "Hello, mother." "Yes, I left school early, I wasn't feeling well." "I went to a friends house." "You don't know her." "It's none of your business." "Fine, whatever." "Yes, I'm coming." I really wish I could hear what her mother was saying. Her mother must be a real bitch for Spencer to speak so coldly to someone. I have a feeling that she has to leave now by the way her eyes look _so_ apologetically. "Bye." She says and snaps the phone shut. "Sorry, my mom says I have to get home now," she starts to apologize like it's her fault. "It's ok, its getting late anyway. Maybe you could ask your mom if you can stay over Friday since you'll be able to stay the weekend, you know hang out, get to know each other better." I'm almost afraid of what she is going to tell me. "I would love to, I'll ask tomorrow," she says cheerfully. "Could you give me a ride to your house after school though, I doubt she will give me one," she says sweetly. I thought I say a flash of pain and sorrow go through her eyes, but maybe I'm just seeing things. "Of course, see you at school," I say as we get to her house. For some reason she gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car. I watch her walk to her door with my mouth open and my hand touching my right cheek, where she gave me a kiss. She gets to her door and as she turns the knob, she looks back at me, and flashes that adorable smile at me. I think I just forgot how to breathe. I wasn't until I heard the door close that I realized that I was still sitting in my car. I drove home and had the best dream that night about Spencer coming to my room and telling how much she loved me, and after that she showed me just how much. I had a smile on my face the entire time I slept, she showed me how much she loved me over and over again. Best dream ever by far, no doubt about it. I'm Ashley Davis and I am never going to forget today for as long as I live.


	7. Babysitting Part 1

-1**Spencer's POV**

_Oh my god! I can't believe I actually spent the whole day with Ashley Davies, and it wasn't a dream. Or is it? _I pinched myself on the arm just to make sure, and…… "Shit!" I said rubbing my now sore arm. Yep, I felt that all right. Now that was pretty dumb, I have to start thinking of new ways to make sure I'm not day dreaming. Great now I'm rambling on, and even worse I'm talking to myself. Note to self: see a psychologist. _Anyways, as soon as I walk through the door, my supposedly worried mother is nowhere to be found along with that asshole I call father now. Come to think of it I don't remember seeing any of there cars parked outside. Whatever, I guess it's another home alone night, but what's new. I start to hear crying from upstairs and I go up to find out, what's up. I open my sister's bedroom door to see my 2 month old nephew, crying his eyes out. I see a note on the crib that says:_

_Dear Spence,_

_We all had to go out. Mom and Dad hanging out with some friends and won't be home until at one in the morning. Glen is out with one of his girlfriends (he probably won't be back as you know until tomorrow). I had to get to work, someone called in sick and I need the extra hours. Take care of Clay, he's bottle's are in the fridge just warm them up, and you may need to change him soon._

_-Abby_

I pick up my nephew and he stops crying instantly. He stares up at me and starts to giggle in that cute way only a baby can. "So, I guess it's just you and me, huh, Clay," I say to him, and he just smiles up at me. I take him to my room so I can keep an eye on him. I am playing with Clay no more than 2 maybe 3 minutes before my cell phone starts to ring. I don't check to see who it is, thinking that it was probably my sister checking in.

"I have him all cleaned and feed for you," I say. Boy was I wrong, I so should have checked. I would have been so much better prepared. "Already trying to hook me up I see," an amused voice that I know all to well. A voice that belongs to my angel. I can't believe it, dang why didn't I check the number.

"Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry. I thought you were my sister." I said hurriedly.

"So, you are trying to hook up your sister…..," she asks while chuckling softly.

"No, I'm babysitting my nephew while she is at work," I say, embarrassed beyond words right now. My face is now the brightest shade of red right now.

"Why aren't your parents there?"

"They're hanging out with some friends and can't be bothered to come home to take care of Clay.

"How about your brother, can't he help?"

"He's out with one of his little toys, so not going to happen."

"How old is Clay exactly?"

"About 2 months"

"And your family just left you with them while they go out."

"Well, someone has to do it."

"Yeah, them not you, you're only 14 years old."

"I'm turning 15 in a couple of months."

"Still it doesn't matter. They still left you alone in that house."

"I've always stayed home alone, it's nothing new."

"You don't care that you're family pretty much ditches you and leaves you alone in a house with a newborn almost."

"You can't miss what you never had, so yeah I don't care, it's actually kind of nice having the house to myself."

"Why?"

"Because then I can be away from them, they are always breathing down my neck over something, it gets to be stressful. Plus, then I can have friends over and they don't know a thing."

"Ok if you say so, Spence. Hey, do you think I could come over, I'm getting bored staying at my house."

"Sure, as I said, I can have anyone over."

"Cool, see you in 15 minutes."

"Alright, Ash." With that I close my phone and sigh in relief. I can't believe I just invited Ashley to come over to my house.

Ashley is right. My parents hanging out with their friends as if they are the teenagers instead of acting like grown ups, who need to take care of their kids. But no it's the other way around, well at least for me. My mother just wants to get away from the house and my father only cares about getting drunk off his ass. My brother just wants to go out with his little toys, while my sister works so much that I'm left taking care of Clay. So you see how I fail to have a very active social life right now. But like I said to Ashley, it's nothing new, and you can't miss what you never really had.

The only thing that is getting me is Ashley, she just might be the one person who can give me something I have never had in my life. Unconditional love. I'm terrified of Ashley because she might be able to tear my whole world apart. The funny thing is that if she asked me for it, I would give her it all to her without hesitation and a huge smile on my face. I hear the doorbell downstairs ring and I walk down start after putting Clay in his crib, my nephew was out like a light. Nothing could wake him up now. This is going to be one hell of a night. I don't know whether I am terrified or excited maybe a little of both. Yep, I'm Spencer Carlin for you and I've never been so confused.


	8. Pt2 anyone?

-1**Ashley's POV**

I'm standing outside Spencer's house with no idea as to what to do. I've been waiting out here for about 5 minutes debating what I should do now. I can't help but be afraid of what will happen once I get inside her house. I mean it's only going to be me and her in a house alone, and don't know what could happen. But I told her I was coming. I have tried knocking at least 5 times, only to decide against it. God, I'm such a loser. _Just knock you idiot. _**_Fine whatever I'm knocking. _**_I don't see your hand moving. _**_It's going to. Great! I'm having a conversation with myself now. This is exactly what I need to happen. _**_I finally knock the door and wait for Spence. I don't have to wait long. Just as the knob is turn, I start to get to a weird feeling in my stomach, it really isn't unpleasant. My hands are starting to get all sweaty and my mouth feels dry all of a sudden. Then I am met with the most beautifully clear blue eyes that I love to fall in so much, and everything feels alright. Don't get me wrong, my palms are still sweaty, my mouth is dry, my stomach is still funny, and now my heart is beating a mile a minute, but it feels alright with those eyes staring at me. I didn't realize that I was staring for so long until I say her lips move and she said in her soft, beautiful voice, _"Your going to stand outside all night or are you actually going to come inside," she chuckled lightly.

_I felt like an idiot just standing there looking at her like that. I think of something to say rather quickly, _"That depends, are you going to let me inside or what?" I ask her with a smirk. She smiles softly as she pretends to ponder over it. She looks so cute. She's biting her bottom lip, with her pointer finger on her chin, and her eyebrows scrunched in concentration.

"I guess you can come in, I wouldn't want to brake my promise now." She says smiling slightly_. God! I love to see her smile. _

"You better not," we laugh lightly. So I come in and the house is everything that a home is supposed to feel, unlike my place, it's a house, actually a mansion, but you know what I mean. It has that home feeling to it.

"So, this is my place, home sweet home," she smiles but when I look into her eyes I see an underline of sorrow hidden in those beautiful baby blue eyes. I wonder what has occurred in this to cause this sadness to appear in my angel's eyes, this house doesn't seem so homey anymore after looking into her eyes.

"So where is little Clay?" I ask looking around for the little guy. Hoping that he could keep me from trying to do anything with Spencer.

"He went to sleep awhile ago," she answers with a smirk. My eyes got as big as basketballs or at least it felt that way. Spencer noticed the look on my face and laughed, "you ok with that Ash or would you feel more comfortable with my nephew keeping an eye on us," she asked with that smirk of hers.

"Now why would we need to have someone watch us, we're just two friends hanging out in an empty house, right?" I ask uncertainly.

"Sure Ash whatever you say," she said with a smile tugging at her lips.

So we decided to watch a movie, _The Notebook_, you know you love that movie. Anyways, we are in her room, we're lying back against her bed. Throughout the movie, our bodies seem to be getting closer and our hands are almost touching. I see Spencer's hand get dangerously close to mine, I look at her face to see her watching the screen like as if she wasn't closing in on my hand. Then I look closely and see that she has a smirk on her face, she is so playing with me. That's when I feel her intertwine our fingers together. I look up at her to see that she is looking straight at me.

She must of seen my questioning gaze because she responds, "I like you Ash and not in the friend soft of way, I want to be more." I felt like as if I was dreaming, Spencer Carlin likes me back, she was looking at me with a pleading gaze. I must have been staring too long because I feel her quickly remove her hand and her eyes hold so much sorrow. "I can see you don't feel the same way…um… we can just be friends it's ok we don…"

I interrupt her and say, "I like you, too, don't ever doubt that." I do something I have been waiting to do for what feels like an eternity. I kiss her. It most incredible feeling in my life. She kissed me back with such passion. She lightly bits my bottom lip, then licks it making sure she didn't cause me any pain. Like she ever could, I run my tongue over her lips begging for entrance into her wonderful mouth, which she quickly allows. As I finally taste her, I start to feel light headed she has the most incredible taste. She tastes like the orange soda she had, with a mixture of her cherry lip gloss, and her own taste that is deliciously hers alone. Soon, we are in full blown make-out mode and after awhile we have to stop because our lungs are starting to explode out of our chest.

"Wow!" I say as soon as I can speak.

"You can say that again," she responds breathing as loudly as me.

That is exactly what I do, "Wow!" God, if I would have known it was going to be like that I would have kissed her way sooner, or at least talked to her earlier. As soon as we get our breathing back to normal, Spencer attacks my lips, hey I'm not complaining , I am more than happy to oblige. So, by now Spencer is on my lap, don't ask me how she got there because I don't really remember and all of a sudden Spencer tenses up, and quickly get off of my lap breaking our kiss. "What's wrong?"

"My parents are home," she says wide-eyed.

"Spencer! We're home. Where are you?" I hear someone that sound like her, must have be her mother. Uh oh I got to get out of her and now. Spencer is freaking out and the door is staring to turn and…………


	9. Babysitting: the last pt

-1**Spencer's POV**

The doorknob turned and my mother walked in.

"Oh, Spencer there you are. Didn't you hear me calling you?" My mother asked.

"Yeah, I was just coming down," I said quickly.

You guys may be wondering where Ashley went, right? Well, as I was freaking out, she ran to my closet and hid inside. So, now Ashley is hiding in the closet, no pun intended, while I try to get my mother out of my room as fast as possible.

"Did you take care of Clay like your sister told you to? You better not have been on that damn computer like you always are."

"Yes, mom, Clay is sleeping right now, I was just about to go get his milk. And no I wasn't on the computer." _Stupid bitch. God! I hate my mom, always talking about how I need to take of my responsibilities when she is the one who goes out partying at all hours of the night like some teenager._

"Don't you take that tone with me, I'm your mother and you will respect me and do as you are told."

"Whatever mom, why are you here so early, weren't you supposed to be staying out until at least 1 a.m."

"I'm not staying, I'm just making sure you haven't messed up yet."

"No, _mom_, I haven't messed up as you put it." _Like I have ever messed up, you just like to talk shit about me, you old hag._

"See you later, Spencer, make sure you don't burn the place down now."

"Yes, _mother_," _I can really feel the love, mom._

I hear the door close and sit on the ground. Ashley comes out of the closet (no pun intended) and wraps her arms around me as I cry softly. God, this is so embarrassing, she barely knows me and now she has to watch how messed up I am.

"Shh……it's ok, I got you…….shh." I stop crying and calm down enough to look her in the eye. Instead of pity like I expected, I see compassion and something else that I can't yet name. "Your mom is a bitch." She says with a laugh that I soon join into and like that everything is forgotten, it's just us.

"Yeah, I know," I say sadly.

"Hey, come here," she says softly. I quickly oblige and sigh when I feel her wrap her arms around me. "Don't listen to your mother, your perfect, absolutely perfect." She says so seriously that I can't help, but believe her. I look at her and kiss her with everything in me. A kiss of thanks and she kisses me back with the same amount of passion, a kiss of promise. I understood everything that kiss entitled and exactly what she promised, a promise to always be there, a promise that I hope she can keep.

The sound of crying breaks me out of our kiss. I go into Clay's room and see him crying loudly. I pick him up and go to the kitchen to get his formula ready. As soon as the formula is ready, I start to feed Clay. Ashley come down stairs and finds me feeding him.

"Hey, I thought you had run off or something," she says nervously.

"Of course not, I just had to feed Clay," I say blowing her a kiss.

Ashley is just looking at me while I'm feeding Clay with a small smile that I can't decipher.

"Ok, burping time." I pick Clay up and put him on my shoulder as I pat him on the back. _Buuurrrppp! _"Whoa! Now that was a burp," I laugh as I give him the rest of his formula. Ashley continues to watch with that same smile on her face. I burp Clay one last time before I take him to his room. "Does Clay need a diaper change," I ask as I hold him in my arms. Clay makes a readable noises. "I'll take that as a yes," I change his diaper which he _so_ needed. I go to the rocking chair in his room and rock him to sleep. All through this Ashley doesn't say a word, she just watches me. Clay finally goes to sleep after awhile and I gently put him in his crib. I make sure he is all tucked in, give him a kiss on his forehead, and leave his door slightly open as I close it. "Thanks for waiting, I hope you weren't bored."

"No I wasn't bored at all, I like this side of you, have you always been good with kids."

"No, not at all, I learned everything from taking care of Clay, which means I made some mistakes every now and then, but it was totally worth it."

"You love him very much don't you?"

"Yes, I do, I mean who couldn't love him, I wish babies could stay this way forever, they're so innocent and trusting."

"I know what you mean. So have you always been taking care of Clay?"

"Yeah, pretty much when school is over, my sister goes to work until pretty late she's too tired to take care of him, so I have to."

"What about your brother or your parents can't they help?"

"Glen? Take care of a baby? He still has our mom cook breakfast for him and cut the crust off his bread. As for my parents, they get home around six, and get ready to go out as soon as they get home. Then they leave and I'm left to take care of Clay, I don't mind, I love taking care of him."

"You shouldn't have to, you should be going out, acting like a teenager, not your parents, they should be the adult."

"Well, they're not, so I have to. It doesn't, come on, let's go to my room. I just want to relax with you, please."

"Ok, I'll drop this _for now_."

I blew a sigh of relief, I didn't want to argue with her, I wanted to just relax and enjoy my time with her. I sat down on my bed and pulled her down with me. I kissed her slowly telling her how I felt. Soon I was biting her lip while she asked for permission to enter my mouth, which I quickly granted. I moaned as I felt her massage my tongue with her own. Ashley slowly moved me back on the bed as she got on top of me. I move my arms so that they are around her neck. She starts to slowly move her hands down my body until she reaches the hem of my shirt. She slowly goes under my shirt and grab my breast softly. I start running my hands through her back. I moan loudly as I feel cup my breast until I realize that I'm still babysitting.

"Ash, stop," I say breathlessly.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? It's too soon right, I knew, I am _so _sor.."

I interrupt her by kissing her. "No, it's not that, baby. My nephew is in the other room and I don't want him to wake up and hear us, I'll never hear the end of it from my mother."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sorry babe."

"You have to leave soon, my family is coming home soon, and they are no exactly 'yay, gay!' I'm sorry to have to kick you out like this."

"It's ok, my parents are the same way, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." I walk her to the door and kiss her one more time before she drives off. I wonder what will happen tomorrow at school. Are we together or are we friends at school? I guess I'll find out tomorrow.


End file.
